tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
American Horror Story: The Sacred Taking
"The Sacred Taking" is the eighth episode of season three of the horror-themed television series American Horror Story and the thirty-second episode of the series overall. It is chapter eight in the "Coven" storyline. The episode was directed by Alfonso Gomez-Rejon and written by Ryan Murphy. It first aired on the FX Network on Wednesday, December 4th, 2013 at 10:00 pm. Cast Principal Cast Special Guest Stars Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * "AHS: The Sacred Taking" redirects to this page. * American Horror Story was created by Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk. * This episode is rated TV-MA. * This episode is production code number: 3ATS08. * This episode is included on disc three of the American Horror Story: Coven DVD collection and disc two of the American Horror Story: Coven Blu-ray collection. Both versions were produced by 20th Century Fox and released on October 7th, 2014. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on the FOX Network on December 17th, 2013. * This episode aired in Australia on the Eleven Network on December 9th, 2013. * Producer and production manager Joe Incaprera is credited as Joseph Incaprera in this episode. * Co-producer James E. Williams is credited as James Williams in this episode. He is credited in the end-title credits of this episode. * This is the eighth episode of American Horror Story directed by Alfonso Gomez-Rejon. It is his third episode on the "Coven" storyline of season three. He previously directed "The Replacements". * This is the seventh episode of American Horror Story written by Ryan Murphy. It is his second episode on the "Coven" storyline of season three. He previously co-wrote the season premiere episode, "Bitchcraft", along with Brad Falchuk. Allusions * Quotes * Zoe Benson: This is so incredibly stressful and weird. You don't feel anything? * Misty Day: My stomach feels like a storm's about to hit, but it's probably just my nerves. I'm not exactly what you call a natural born leader. * Myrtle Snow: Neither was King George, but one rises to the occasion. * Cordelia Foxx: Your feet should be getting warmer. * Myrtle Snow: I'm told it starts as a tingle in the cooch. * Fiona Goode': For me, it was a classic migraine. .... * Queenie: Ain't they feeding you? * Delphine LaLaurie: All they ever do is bleed me for her poultice. Come tomorrow, I'm gonna be dry as a bone. Whatever did I do to deserve this betrayal? Didn't you like my pot pie and my peach crumble I learned how to make just for you? You put me in here. You can get me out. Only for a minute, just so I can stretch my legs. This cage is just unfit for a human. * Marie Laveau: Which is why it's so perfect for you! What I told you about feeding the animals, Queenie? * Queenie: I'm sorry, reine. .... * Fiona Goode: The doctors say it's terminal. * Cordelia Foxx: Do me a favor. Die before Thanksgiving, so none of us have to suffer through that mess of raisins and Styrofoam you call stuffing. .... * Fiona Goode: Menigeal carcinomatosis. That's what the doctor called it. Tiny seedlings that the cancer planted in the lining of my spines. The little bastards are Satan's diet pills. I used to think I understood pain. A pain, a cut, a broken bone. Heartbreak. But this is if I've been dipped in the river Styx and all the suffering of all the souls that ever were or will be have soaked my body. My body doesn't belong to me--not that I'd want it in this state. I'm starting to look less Samantha and more Endora every day. And what could be more painful than having to tell your child that you're going to die? .... * Nan: Why can't it be me? * Madison Montgomery: Because you have no style and your pits smell like fish sticks. * Nan: Do you think I could be the Supreme? You guys suck balls. .... * Myrtle Snow: Mothballs and history. It's a cocktail I swoon for. .... * Myrtle Snow: Can you imagine those poor Salem witches, traveling all the way down here in their covered wagons without a proper charcuterie platter or a bidet? Absolutely savage! .... * Spalding: Horseshit. You're making a martyr of yourself by giving up. .... * Queenie: You were never my friends. * Madison Montgomery: Oh, boo-friggin'-hoo. You switched teams because girls were mean to you. Fiona slit my throat. You don't see me bitching out. .... * Fiona Goode: Menigeal carcinomatosis. That's what the doctor called it. Tiny seedlings that the cancer planted in the lining of my spines. The little bastards are Satan's diet pills. I used to think I understood pain. A pain, a cut, a broken bone. Heartbreak. But this is if I've been dipped in the river Styx and all the suffering of all the souls that ever were or will be have soaked my body. My body doesn't belong to me--not that I'd want it in this state. I'm starting to look less Samantha and more Endora every day. And what could be more painful than having to tell your child that you're going to die? See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2013/Episodes